eurekafandomcom-20200222-history
All That Glitters...
"All That Glitters..." is the twelfth episode of the second season of Eureka. Synopsis Beverly Barlowe returns to town just as a parasitic bacterium threatens to destroy Eureka, by turning everything to gold and then into rust, people included. Plot Shoppers in downtown Eureka are startled when a decorative iron statue of Pythagoras suddenly turns to pure gold. Sheriff Jack Carter's investigation eventually leads him to Christopher Dactylos, the statue's egotistical artist. Dactylos gives Carter an odd lecture about medieval alchemists and their dreams of turning metal into gold, and then he retreats into his underground laboratory. More objects downtown begin to turn golden, including utensils at Café Diem and even a bracelet that Zoe's new boyfriend, Lucas, just gave her. Although some people think the town has hit the jackpot, Henry discovers that the metal is changing composition because of a bizarre quasi-bacterial infestation. He warns that, as load-bearing steel beams turn into softer gold, buildings will collapse. Worse, the bacteria soon mutates, becoming a strain that corrodes gold until there's nothing left but a rusty shell. Eureka's entire infrastructure is in danger. Jack and Henry trace the bacteria's origin to Zoe's bracelet. Lucas tells Jack that he made the bracelet in an advanced art class at Dactylos's studio. Jack again confronts Dactylos, who admits that he has tested ancient alchemical procedures on metal in his studio. By making Zoe's bracelet out of that special metal, Lucas unwittingly unleashed the Alchemist's Curse: a metal-based plague that tricks its maker into believing he has succeeded in creating gold, only to betray the user by mutating into progressively more dangerous forms. While Carter is distracted by the crisis, Henry, Stark and Allison intensify their obsessive, secret and conflicting quests to understand the mysterious artifact that killed Henry's beloved Kim and gave Allison's son Kevin special powers. Stark uses his covert connections to sneak the spy Beverly Barlowe back into town, hoping that she can be persuaded to share her knowledge of the artifact. Allison, Stark and finally even Henry talk to Beverly privately. She tricks them into revealing their secrets to her, stokes their mistrust of each other and demands ethically questionable favors in exchange for her knowledge. For now, Jack needs Henry and Stark to help defeat the Alchemist's Curse (which they suspect may also have ties to the artifact). The metal corrosion is becoming catastrophic. The massive Global Dynamics edifice itself is groaning and shaking, near collapse. Although Stark contrives an antibody with the help from Allison's son, and Jack crawls into the unstable building crawl space to administer it, the bacteria mutates into something that targets people. The end of the episode shows GD locking down with Carter, Beverley, Henry, Allison, and Stark still stuck inside. Memorable Quotes :Vincent: the customers looting Café Diem First the utensils turned to gold, then the counters, then the silverware. And that’s when they turned against me. Like vultures. Greedy little genius vultures. I thought intelligent men were above such things. :Carter: Fargo trying to swipe a gold cappuccino machine Fargo! Really? :Fargo: It’s just so shiny. ---- :Jo: We just became the richest town in the world! :Henry: Well, that's one way to look at it. Uh, gold is a soft metal, so it doesn't bear the same weight as steel, so our infrastructure could be collapsing. We'd be rich, but dangerously unstable. :Jo: Like Paris Hilton? ---- :SARAH: Two people currently in the front closet. :(Carter marches over to the closet and opens the door to reveal Jo and Zane making out) :Carter: shocked What are you...You're supposed to be watching... :Zane: Well, I was watching her and she was watching me, so... both exit the closet, Jo looking awkward and Zane looking fairly proud of himself Notes ru:Всё что блестит 2.12